Só Foi Perfeita Por que Foi Com Você
by LaLaHychan
Summary: Hinata relembra o dia em que Sasuke...


Até hoje eu me lembro da minha primeira vez, o 2º dia mais feliz da minha vida, o primeiro foi quando eu e Sasuke nos casamos a 5 anos e o 3º quando começamos a namorar, obviamente quando tive minha filha eu não posso nem colocar num rank, ela foi a melhor coisa para a minha vida, ela é minha luz . Agora estou eu aqui na nossa casa com 27 anos me lembrando da minha primeira vez, enquanto assisto um desenho infantil com meu bebêzinho de 1 aninho, enquanto espero meu marido.

9 anos atrás:

Já fazia 1 ano que eu namorava Sasuke, e estou muito feliz com isso. Opa me desculpa, me esqueci de me apresentar, sou Hinata Hyuuga tenho 18 anos, já estou na faculdade, e por incrivel que pareça ainda sou virgem. Sasuke quer tirar a minha virgindade, maiseu tenho vergonha de mostrar meu corpo para ele, sempre foi assim.

Quando eu e Sasuke nos conhecemos, ele era um pegador e por isso não era mais virgem, então depois que começamos a namorar ele tentou fazer amor comigo. Sei que fazer amor parece uma coisa meio brega de se dizer, mais é a verdade. Eu amo ele, e sei que ele me ama também, eu quero muito fazer amor com ele, mais a timidez, o medo de engravidar, algum erro, o medo de machucá-lo e o meu principal medo, fazer errado e ele me deixar.

Hoje estou aqui ás 23:00 olhando um filme com o Sasuke do meu lado, um filme meio romântico até que, o casal começou a transar no bano de trás do carro, eu morri de vergonha, enquanto Sasuke se remexia no sofá, mais não tirava a sua atenção do filme. Eu estava sozinha com ele em casa, meu pai e minha mãe tinham ganhado um concurso pelo qual eles ganhavam um cruzeiro, nós não somos ricos então eles não desistiram do cruzeiro, por que saberiam que seria dificiel conseguir outra chance como essa. Sasuke era rico, acostumado a ter tudo o que quisesse, quando criança todos os brinquedos, todos os mimos, quando adolescente todas as mulheres, e agora que ele está com 19 anos, ele totalmente o homem mais gentil, amoroso, carinhoso, cavalheiro e romântico que eu já namorei.

Mais voltando a minha história, a cena já tinha mudado, mais agora era outro casal, qual é só tinha sexo nesse filme? Sasuke nem piscava, isso já estava me encomodando, por que bom, eu fico imaginando, como eu queria fazer isso. Mais sabe já está na hora de eu perder toda a minha timidez, está de eu perder a minha virgindade.

Eu olhei para o Sasuke, puxei seu rosto para mim, ele me olhou e eu o beijei, começamos a nos beijar, eu apreciava aquele beijo, ele logo começou a me deitar no sofá, enquanto eu apreciava aquele cabelo macio e bem cuidado.

Depois que ele parou de me beijar, me olhou e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza?

- Toda a certeza do mundo.

- Você não quer perder a virgindade num dia especial.

- Já é suficientemente especial perder a virgindade com você, o dia está perfeito.

- Bom saber. Então a gente vai fazer amor no sofá?

- Hahaha, claro que não, vamos para o meu quarto Uchiha-baka.

- Então vem.

Ele me pegou no colo e subimos as escadas, quando chegamos na porta do meu quarto ele me botou no chão e entramos, ele logo puxou minha mão e me deitou delicadamente na minha cama e ficou me encarando, eu perguntei:

- O que foi Uchiha?

- To imaginando.

- o que?

- Quando a gente tiver um filho.

- Por que?

- Estou imaginando uma miniatura minha, mais com seus olhos, uma criança que vai ser minha para sempre, assim como você.

- Eu adoraria ser sua para sempre.

Ele acariciou meu rosto, e começou a me beijar, ficamos nos beijando por 5 minutos e ele deixou minha boca para beijar, mordicar e chupar meu pescoço, eu apenas gemia, e passava a mão pelas suas costas, ele começou a subir a bainha da minha blusado pijama, ele logo a tirou e ficou me olhando, eu perguntei:

- Não gostou do que viu?

- O que? Eu amei o que estou vendo agora, tão linda.

Ele começou a beijar o meu colo e derepente apertou o meu seio por cima do sutiã, eu apenas gemia, ele começou a descer para a minha barriga e a beijá-la, ele desceu mais e começou a tirar o meu calção logo que o tirou, ficou olhando para a minha calçinha, eu perguntei:

- Que foi Sasuke?

- Calçinha preta? Rendada?

- Sim, por que?

- Só achei estranho, nuna pensei que você fosse usar uma calçinha como essa.

- Hahahaha.

Ele subiu novamente e começou a me beijar eu comecei a tirar a sua camiseta, logo que tirei olhei para aquela barriga tanquinho, aqueles musculos, OMG, que namoradoé esse que eu tenho, fui tirada de meu transe por ele dizendo:

- Vai me comer com os olhos assim?

- Bobo, bom mais eu posso fazer isso.

- È só você pode.

- Muito bom saber que essa barriga tanquinho.- comecei a passar a unha pela barriga dele.- Esses musculos.- passei a mão para os musculos dele, ele logo disse, com a voz abafada:

- Você está brincando com fogo Hyuuga.

- Hahahahha.

Ele começou a descer os beijos para o meu pescoço e botou a mão no feiche do meu sutiã, ele me olhou como se pedisse permissão, eu apenas sorri, ele tirou meu sutiã e ficou admirando meus seios, que não me gabando, são muito grandes, muito grande para a minha idade. Ele colocou a mãe ali mais não os apertou apenas começou a passar a mão, eu gemia, ele logo beijou o bizo dos meus seios, foi uma sensação muito prazerosa. Eu comecei a descer a minha mão para o botão da sua calça e a desabotoei, abri o zíper e ele tirou a calça, logo vi aquela enorme ereção, pelo jeito "aquilo" era bem grande. Ele seguiu meu olhar e perguntou:

- Tudo bem?

- È-é bem gran-grande não é?

- Hahahaha, você vai desistir por que o meu...

- Não, não vou desistir.

- Podemos continuar?

- Concerteza.

Ele começou a descer, até que, ele tirou a minha calçinha com os dentes, eu apenas o olhei, ele estava "admirando" "aquele" lugar ele logo me olhou nos olhos e eu iz o mesmo, acho que ficamos assim por um 5 minutos até ele levantar e pegar uma camisinha? No bolso da calça? Eu perguntei:

- Você sempre anda com uma camisinha no bolso da calça?

- Nas últimas semanas.

- Por que?

Ele botou a camisinha, e voltou para cima de mim e disse:

- Eu sabia que você queria também, só estava esperando você tomar a iniciativa.

Eu o encarei e sorri, até que ele perguntou:

- Ta pronta?

Eu o olhei, e acenei com a cabeça. Ele se encaichou entre as minhas pernas, e começou a me penetrar, no começo eu senti uma enorme dor, ele parou dentro de mim, enquanto eu dei um gemido de dor, ele perguntou:

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo, pode começar.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Ele começou a se mover lentamente dentro de mim, ficamos assim por pouco tempo até que ele começou a estocar mais rapidamente, a meu pedido, ficamos nesse vai e vem, então eu percebi que não estava fazendo nada, bom eu gemia, mais quem fazia o trabalho era ele, então rodeei minhas pernas em sua cintura, botei minha mão em seu rosto, e o puxei para mim o beijando. Nos beijavamos, enquanto ele me estocava, até que eu senti minha intimidade se contrai, e tive o primeiro orgasmo da minha vida. Ele continuou, até que gozou também, ficamos nos olhando, até que ele se levantou, foi ao banheiro provavelmente para botar a camisinha fora, ele voltou, pegou sua cueca e begou minha calcinha e sua blusa e me entrgou, dizendo:

- Pôe, se não vou te atacar de novo.

- Tudo bem.

Me levantei, me vesti e voltei para cama, deitando em seu peito, ele nos tapou com o lençol e começou a passar a mão nos meu cabelos e perguntou:

- Você está feliz?

- Muito feliz.

- Pensei que você quisesse que sua primeira vez fosse especial?

- Foi especial por que foi com você, como eu disse antes.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito, muito, muito.

- Para sempre?

- Para sempre.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar.

- Hahahah, tudo bem.

Dias Atuais:

Quando a porta se abriu, Sasuke entrou, devia estar cansado por causa do dia na empresa eu me levantei com Akane no colo, e o recebendo com um selinho, depois ele deu um beijo na testa de Akane.

Depois da janta, botei Akane para dormir, e fui dormir, Sasuke estava deitado na cama olhando tv apenas de boxer, e eu com uma camisolinha de nada? Isso não ia acabar muito bem.

Me deitei na cama, ele logo me puxou e me beijou, e disse:

- To com saudades de você.

- Eu também.

- Posso me apossar do seu corpo hoje a noite.

- Hahahaha, eu adoraria que você fizesse isso.

E de novo Sasuke me fez sua novamente, assim como ele fez aquela noite, em que ele me fez mulher, em que ele me fez sua mulher.

- Como eu digo sempre, só foi perfeita e especial, por que foi com você... Sasuke.


End file.
